


Siren

by XxButterScotchxX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BIG OOF, But Axel needs love omg, Gay, He's just a soft boi, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, They're all a mess, This is my first work, This is utter shit, enjoy my cringe., gay mermen, gay merpeople, here, lol, merman, mermen?, okay, oof, yaoi mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxButterScotchxX/pseuds/XxButterScotchxX
Summary: Jaxson is the son of a well known mer bounty hunter, and Axel so happens to be his first official catch. When Jaxson takes pity on him, and sets him free, his father throws him overboard during a storm





	Siren

Jaxson Aldon sighed as he looked over the surface of the sunlit cove, his dark eyes searching for the creatures his brotherenjoyed hunting oh so much. Jaxson was a young adult male, nineteen years old. He had a rather well mixed skin tone, matching his eyes well. He was quite tall, standing at 5'11, which was unsurprising due to his father's intimidating height. Jaxson had darker hair, but constantly dyed it. Currently, it was dyed a deep blue, similar to a deeper section of the ocean.

Jaxson was pulled from his thoughts as he caught a glimpse of a siren surfacing, by the looks pf it, looking for his pod, and the deck leapt to life with some of his fathers oldest friends, crew members, and his brothers.

Men threw nets around the terrified creature, who hissed and bared his fangs, spreading its back and hind fins to make itself appear larger. His violet hair dripped over his panicked blue eyes before he dove beneath the surface, attempting to escape below the well crafted nets, stopped only by the powerful electric currents emitted by devices on the ends of the nets to keep the creature from swimming down and away.

He cried out in pain and crumpled into a ball instinctively, his tiny body shaking.

At this, his tail was expertly snagged into a net and Jaxson's father beckoned for it to be pulled up. As Jaxson began to pull it up with some effort, the creature beginning to squirm and hiss fiercely.

Axel was a small, seventeen year old siren with violet hair and striking blue eyes. He had lost track of his pod after a squabble with a territorial pack of bull sharks. He had cloudy eyesite from an accident as a child and had mistaken the mass of the boat for his pod. Axels tail was a stunning blue, eventually fading out to purple at where a humans upper knee or thigh would be. He was undoubtedly a good catch and despite his size, someone would pay a good price for him.

"Jaxson! Bring him in already!" Jared ordered. Jaxson struggled with the siren, wishing his damn brother would just shut his mouth already and let him do his job. 

As Jaxson brought the net closer to the deck, the mer looked at him with pleading eyes. Jaxson felt his chest tighten with a guilt, forcing himself to look away and haul Axel to the deck. Axel's eyes were wide and panicked, his heart beating against his rib cage. He squirmed uselessly, hissing as Dakota untangled him from the net cautiously. He hated the panic in the mers eyes. 

Jared grabbed a shock stick from his 'toolbox' that was actually more like a giant bondage chest chained to the side of the boat. He pressed it to the mer's chest, without any evidence of remorse in his expression.

Axel cried out in pain, struggling to push the foreign object of his bare chest, tears drilling down his panicked face.

"Asshoke! You're hurting him!" Jaxson protested as the mer's soft, almost defeated and pleading voice rang out. 

"P-please! S-stop" Axel whimpered as Jaxson shoved his father away and pulled the shock stick away from the male. 

"Jaxson" his brother snarled, readying a needle to 'pacify' the crying mer, "Tell me how to do my job one more time and I'll throw you off my fucking boat" Jared threatened, pinning the siren down and sticking the needle into the creatures arm. 

Axel's vision began to blur as he struggled to stay awake, fighting the effects of the drug. He soon fell limp against the wooden deck. Jaxson cursed under his breath.

"Load the damn thing into the cargo hold. Very little water. I dont want a mess on my boat."

Jaxson scooped the small mer up, holding him to his chest and cradling him gently, brushing mer's violet locks off his forehead.

Axel constantly flinched, even in his drugged, unconscious state. Jaxson watched him sympathetically, sighing as he picked the largest aquaria they had, lying Axel in it and beginning to fill it up.

Axel's eyes shot open in panic and anger as it finished filling and he hissed viciously, baring his fangs. Jax didn't even flinch. Axel pressed himself against the wall farthest from the human, his eyes filled with pain and fear. A nasty mark could be seen where he'd been shocked. Jaxson frowned and turned the water pump off, watching the mer begin to get angry and slam himself into the glass. Jaxson had almost scolded the male, before he was called to the deck. He groaned and headed up to the deck silently.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first work, but it is not the first story I've written. I'm planning on doing some fanfictions soon, but this will be it for now. I would love some constructive criticism, or comments on it. I may change the rating to explicit as the story goes on, but all you pure beans are good for now. Chapters will definitely get longer as the plot progresses, but this is it for now.
> 
> Salutations and Goodbye!
> 
> -Scotch


End file.
